


[上百合]上条家的饭

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行2021年造的第一个遥…一方通行本名并不一定叫百合子标上百合主要是为了预警⚠️一方通行在本文中性别女⚠️
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上百合]上条家的饭

1

由于学园都市的学校均为全寄宿制度，加上外出申请流程繁杂，很多一年也不回家两次的学生会将学校分配的宿舍称为“家”。某个双休日，照例没有回老家的上条当麻正在厨房里忙活，上条家遭到了入侵。

隔壁土御门家的义妹扒开阳台分隔两户的塑料隔板，自阳台进入起居室，径直闯进厨房。

“这是在炖什么肉？”身穿正统英式女仆装的土御门舞夏一反常态气势汹汹。

“就是普通的角煮啊，我问了妈妈做法试着做的。”揭开锅盖正忙着撇去浮沫的上条当麻不明所以。

“不、这绝对不普通！”土御门舞夏斩钉截铁，一边嗅一边扫视厨房。

看到就读于缭乱家政女学校的见习女仆对自己的炖肉有如此大的反应，上条不由得嘀嘀咕咕，上条先生莫非是料理天才？

这时舞夏在料理台上发现了已经取走内容物的超市生鲜包装，像是在案发现场发现关键性证据。

“我就说绝对不普通，这是黑豚的肉啊！而且是产地直送的鹿儿岛黑豚，不是学园都市仿造的假货！难怪连上条都能炖出如此诱人的香味——你等着，我要用普通的猪肉做出能与鹿儿岛黑豚媲美的角煮！”

自顾自地做出决斗般的宣言，舞夏原路返回了土御门家。

“阿上居然舍得买那种传说中的高价肉？”

“赌上见习女仆的名誉，舞夏不会输给鹿儿岛黑豚！”

隔壁兄妹的对话还在顺着被破坏的隔板断断续续地传入上条的耳朵，他拾起料理台上的空盒，仔细查看上面贴的标签，价格被涂掉了，“鹿儿岛黑豚”的大字倒是还在。看样子一方通行网购的五花肉价值不菲，上条看着转为小火慢炖的煮锅不由得战战兢兢起来。

2

老旧宿舍楼隔音不良，电梯开门的吱呀声，金属敲击地面的嗒嗒声，提醒了上条新的同居人及食客今天如约而来。在独特的脚步声足够接近的时候，上条打开了门，从头到脚一身灰白色调的人恰好出现在门框中，逆光勾勒出的轮廓细得像根针。异样苍白的头发和皮肤，异样纤细的身体，加上支撑身体的银灰色肘拐，一如既往与健康相去甚远的风貌。上条不禁在心中叹息，任重而道远。

在上条有惊无险地升入二年级后，茵蒂克丝带着斯芬克斯回了英国，少了蹭吃蹭喝大半年的同居人及食客，上条的宿舍一下子变得冷冷清清。但他还没来得及品味寂寞，就接到黄泉川老师经由小萌老师牵线搭桥的委托——把一方通行喂胖。

黄泉川家全家都在今年春天迎来了新生活。小的御坂入读初中，大的御坂入读高中，芳川入职大学担任助教，黄泉川的志愿警备员兼职也升了职。家庭成员要么搬进学校宿舍，要么忙于本职或兼职工作，几乎都不回家吃饭，难以顾及一方通行的饮食。家主黄泉川爱穗便将重任交付给了上条，并说“那孩子更愿意听你的话”。

随着学园都市经过权力交接的剧烈动荡进入平稳期，上条在某种意义上来说同样迎来了新生活，从穿梭于国际战场回到了巷子里小打小闹的日常，被对方家长说得飘飘然的他头脑一热接下了这个任务。

在过去一年的某一个时间点，上条与一方通行心照不宣地确立了友情以上的关系，并得到了双方家长的默许。而家长的责任转嫁，让他们开始了奇妙的半同居生活。定义为“半同居”，是因为一方通行大概会来吃晚饭，有时会过夜，若过夜便会吃次日的早饭，但这都不一定。好在一方通行来之前会打个招呼，还会以网购的方式提前送来一些食材，不至于让上条措手不及。

今天也是早晨食材先到，人在下午才到。虽然三天打鱼两天晒网，大半个月经常出入上条家，一方通行已经不拿自己当外人。坐在玄关的矮凳上脱了鞋子，把肘拐搁在一边，就四肢并用爬向起居室地板中央的暖被桌旁，迅速与暖被桌融为一体。

前些天第一次见他这么做上条被吓了一跳，当事人却说自己只是懒得，懒得擦拐杖也懒得用拐杖，并且用爬的才能以最快速度和最佳角度钻进暖被桌。由于得到同居人的热爱，暖被桌到了四月中旬还没有被收起来，收纳暖被桌的壁橱现在用于收纳一方通行的私人物品。

一方通行以上条家为家是一件可喜可贺的事情，然而上条的首要任务还没有任何起色。

与任务一起交给上条的体重计是学园都市开发的新产品，体积小敏感度高，外观像是一块钮扣电池，被放置在玄关的矮凳下面，只要有人坐上去立刻就会测出净重，并同步到手机app。上条第一次在手机上看到那个数字的时候，对与自己身高年龄都相同的一方通行的生态感到不可思议——虽然还不确定他的性别，即使是女孩子也不应该这么轻吧？难道他是小精灵吗？

上条发自内心地想要把一方通行喂胖，但那个数字始终在很小的范围内波动，完全没有上升的趋势。一开始他按照堪称大胃王的前食客的食量来给一方通行准备三餐，然而收效甚微。一方通行根本吃不下那么多，即使能吃得下，茵蒂克丝都没有因此变胖，大概是餐食的内容有问题。做出了如上判断后，上条开始研究增肥方法，发现能在网上搜到的大部分都是减肥的，想起御坂妹妹中有一位减肥达人，与她沟通时她说出了振聋发聩的至理名言——减肥方法反其道而行之不就能增肥了？

于是上条家开启了看上去非常罪恶的高碳水、高脂肪、高热量饮食。

这些正是一方通行喜欢的。

他吃得很开心。

但并没有胖。

胖的是陪着他吃的上条自己。 不知算不算工伤，但也证明这吃法有用，上条决定加大剂量。

3

“马上就可以开饭了，稍等一下。”

上条备好碗筷，打开电饭煲和煮锅的盖子，饭香和肉香一齐喷薄而出。

趴在桌子上填补了三花猫留下的空位的一方通行眯着眼睛深吸一口气。

上条本就会做饭，但都是些简单的家常菜色，味道还能入口的程度。最近半个月他的厨艺明显精进了不少，虽然还是家常菜色，用能力等级来形容的话，已经从LEVEL 1飞跃至LEVEL 3了。

一碗白米饭和一盘肉被端上桌，热气腾腾，香气四溢。

“上午土御门家的舞夏妹妹说你买的肉特别优质，为了能配上它，我按照网上查到的可以让白米饭更好吃的方法煮了饭。”

今天的白米饭的确晶莹剔透粒粒分明，若配上充分炖煮入味的猪肉，再浇上些肉汁……进入上条家时还没有食欲的一方通行突然产生了饥饿感，朝向肥瘦相间的肉块伸出筷子。

“等一下————————！！！”

见习女仆再次意气昂扬地闯入上条家，一手托着砂锅，一手拖着哥哥。她利落地将砂锅摆在桌子中央。

“来评判吧，到底谁做的角煮更好吃！”

“我们在演的可不是《中华一番》也不是《食戟之灵》喵！”时刻掌握各种情报的多重间谍土御门元春胡言乱语道破天机。

“哥哥吃就是了！”土御门舞夏在料理上意外地固执。

土御门元春只得遵从妹妹的指挥，在一方通行旁边坐下，两人成了这场突发料理对决的评审。

土御门舞夏慎重地揭开砂锅的盖子，露出用棉绳扎着十字结，皮如红玉肉如玛瑙的方形肉块。

“哇……”最大音量的赞叹来自于被她强行按上对手身份的上条，“你这个角煮，好像不大一样哎？”

“哼哼，上条当麻，你还蛮有眼光。”自信满满的土御门舞夏讲话方式也恢复到原本的慢条斯理，“这是东坡肉，也就是角煮在其发源地的原型。”

没有最好的肉，但有最正宗的做法，这就是土御门舞夏的杀手锏。

虽说上条现在的料理水平达到了LEVEL 3，经过专业训练拥有酒店大厨手艺的土御门舞夏至少是LEVEL 4，虽然在数字上只差1，但任何学园都市的住民都深知，其间有着不可逾越的鸿沟。肉眼可见要输掉料理对决，上条却丝毫不慌，本来他也没有想赢的心思，倒是想尝一尝舞夏的正宗东坡肉的味道。

看到上条带头动了筷子，土御门元春和一方通行也端起了碗。三个人将东坡肉分而食之，一时间上条家的起居室内只有咀嚼和扒饭的声音。

“等等等等，你们也尝一下上条做的呀。”

不把参赛选手的作品一一品尝就不能进行评审，土御门舞夏出言提醒。

“对了，差点忘记喵。”土御门元春很懂行地用清水漱了漱口，添了碗饭，再去夹上条那一盘，“应该先吃阿上的角煮，现在可能会有点尝不出味道来。”

包括上条在内的三个人转移分而食之的目标，继续咀嚼和扒饭，表情中多了点为了要进行评审而刻意去品尝的凝重。

“舞夏做得真好吃，而且一点也不腻。”上条吃着自己的却点评起了对手的。

“在入砂锅焖煮之前先飞水去了油脂。”土御门舞夏轻描淡写地透露要旨。

“舞夏真的可以开店了喵，比横滨中华街上那些店做得还要好吃。”土御门元春不吝赞美，“而阿上做的呢……有一种令人怀念的味道喵。”

“令人怀念的……？”上条搞不懂这个评价的意思。

“舞夏做的是店里精致的味道，而阿上做的是家里朴素的味道。我吃的时候不由得想起故乡来啦。”不知道故乡指的是东西方哪边的岛国，土御门元春用夸张的语调说，“类似于‘妈妈的味道’吧？”

“妈妈的味道啊，做法确实是问我妈学的。”

说完这句话，上条突然意识到在场的四个人，恐怕只有自己实际品尝过妈妈的味道。土御门元春的家庭关系是在潜入学园都市时伪造的，舞夏是他从日本的育幼院领养的孤儿，一方通行的身世上条并不清楚，在成为黄泉川家的一员之前似乎一直是孤身一人。

“那来评判吧，谁做的更好吃！”佛系参加对决的上条不大自然地催促。

踊跃发言的评审、从头到尾保持沉默的评审、以及上条本人用筷子做出了选择。

4

上条诚邀大获全胜的土御门舞夏再来比试。

两个人做同一道菜，会让一个人不知不觉干掉两碗饭。

上条非常想知道那个数字有了怎样的变化，应该至少增加了一公斤吧。虽然只是饭前饭后的差值，也能让上条振奋不已。不过体重计被安置在玄关的矮凳下面，只有在出入上条家的时候才能测得，而今天一方通行打算留宿，上条不由得盘算起要不要把体重计改放到暖被桌旁的坐垫下面。

移开暖被桌，在地板中央铺好被褥，上条听着浴室里时而传来的水声，有一搭没一搭地想。

太和平了，和平得像是在做梦一样。

从波澜壮阔突入平静如水，现在最刺激的事情不过是隔壁的兄妹从阳台闯入自家强行展开料理对决。连一方通行都像个游手好闲的逃课少年，要不是偶尔不得不去出席公务，上条难以把他跟“统括理事长”这个头衔联系在一起。不过想想前任一直躲在无窗大楼里运筹帷幄，新任窝在他家用手机发号施令也没什么奇怪。

新任统括理事长洗好了澡，穿着代替睡衣的宽大T恤出现在浴室门口，T恤长度正好到大腿根，自下摆支棱出两条又白又细又长的光腿。出了浴室门没有墙壁和收纳架可扶的他泰然自若地俯下身，如果换一个角度，一定是血脉贲张的画面。

这种挑战男子高中生道德的景象当了十几年轻小说男主角的上条见怪不怪，面不改色地给从浴室门口爬进被窝的一方通行递上咖啡牛奶和芝士蛋糕。

俗话说马无夜草不肥。

跟减肥要诀反着来，也是应该在晚上加餐一顿。起初上条拜托蓝发耳环从他借住的面包店带当天早晨新鲜出炉的面包，但是可能因为过了一整个白天不新鲜，一方通行只吃了两口。后来改成打包“黑蜜糖”的甜点套餐，不愧是深受学舍之园中贵族女校的大小姐们喜爱的甜品店，轻松征服了一方通行的味蕾。

“我想你应该会喜欢巧克力口味，据说橘子口味的也不错。”上条从充满少女心的纸盒里取出第二块芝士蛋糕。

一方通行舔着第一块芝士蛋糕黏在手指上的残骸，接下了第二块：“挺好吃的。你做的角煮也挺好吃的。”

“嗯？”

没想到一直保持沉默的评审突然对角煮做出了点评。

“当然主要是因为我买的肉好。”

还接着教科书般的傲娇发言。

上条没有戳穿，带着揶揄的口吻问道。

“统括理事长大人，请问早饭想吃点什么？”

“有什么食材随便做，我有事要早走。”

“那就做芝士厚蛋烧吧。”

自从发现芝士的脂肪含量比猪肉还高，上条就特别喜欢给各种菜色加料。前几天收到从英国寄来的切达芝士，不知能否加在厚蛋烧中，正好可以试试。在脑内演练了一番芝士厚蛋烧的制作过程，回过神来一方通行拿着吃了一半的蛋糕睡着了。怎么摇也叫不醒他，只能怀着对他的牙齿的担忧，为他盖好被子。

第二天一早上条在闹钟无声的震动中醒来，准备去实践厚蛋烧，却发现本应一起睡在地板上的一方通行没了踪影。

衣物和拐杖都被带走了，不告而别的他只在安置在矮凳下的体重计上留下了+1.5kg的数字。

5

『有点急事，回头再联络。』

上条的夺命连环call终于换来了一条语焉不详的回复。

“那孩子啊，他回家啦，没事没事，可能过几天再去你那吧。”

联络他的监护人，黄泉川老师的口气有点可疑。

不过既然说他回黄泉川家了，应该没有什么大问题。安置在黄泉川家玄关的矮凳下的体重计确实传来了只可能属于一方通行的数字，让上条稍稍放心。那天的+1.5kg保持住了，虽然远远没有达到可以称之为“正常”的BMI范围，也算成效卓著。

上条不禁怀疑莫非因为自己任务达成，一方通行被监护人召回了。

三天后上条在第七学区的街上偶遇一方通行，除了一向苍白的脸色更加苍白，似乎一切如常，但只跟他打了个招呼就快步离开。

“上条先生似乎被嫌弃了，到底是什么缘故？”上条望着与自己同居半月有余的背影哀叹。

“你闻不到他身上有血腥味么，人类？”巴掌大的理解者从上条的兜帽中钻出来。

“什么？他受伤了？！”上条惊叫，“是谁伤了他？难道是魔法？？？”

理解者没有回答他的提问，反而像是故意岔开话题。

“告诉你一个冷知识，

——女孩子在生理期之前和生理期期间会因为水肿而体重增加。”

确实就像是魔法一样。

发育不良暧昧不清的身体和心灵得到充足的滋养，虽然有些迟了，但确切地成长了。

=END=

亲测从生理期过后开始减肥特别有效果。

顺便统计了一下在我写的上一文里都做过什么菜：

《白兔-番外篇》条做了松饼配美式炒蛋，杂粥配盐煎鱼

《分裂》条做了素乌冬

《如果》大家在条家打火锅

《冷暖》条做了意面

《分工》条做了晚饭内容不详

《距离》大家在条家打火锅

《素颜》条做了晚饭内容不详

《天台》条自带便当内容不详

《Cinderella》条做了牛肉汉堡肉

《疏忽》条做了炸鸡

《转运》大家在条家打火锅

《任务》条做了素咖喱和炸鸡块

《结晶》条做了一桌子菜内容不详

《味道》方（用松饼粉）做了松饼

这个频率真的可以说是上条家的饭了。


End file.
